Demon's Moon
by SilverSerpent04
Summary: A betrayed Harry Potter breaks free from Azkaban....and is found by a Demon. What is a poor, abused boy to do? Is now rated PG, but will get darkerworseetc....
1. Prologue

AN: First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates and such. The parental units found the notebook with the original copy of 'A Boy in Need' and I have yet to get it back, and unless I steal it back it will be lost to me forever cries cuz my parents are homophobic bastards and think everything slashy is porn  
Fear not, I will find it and retrieve it tho! And if not... I'll re-write it. The next chappie should be up by the end of the week.   
As for the 'New Neighbor'.... I have a serious case of writer's withdrawal and that has caused writers block. And I have my parents to thank for that cuz they are the ones that grounded me. glares The next part of that will be up soon, I hope.  
The stories I will be writing (or story if its long) will be slash free until I get my computer back, because im using my moms and have no available disks to save them on. They (or it) might be re-edited to become slash sometime in the future.   
And now, on with my newest ficcie!!  
  
Title: Demons Moon  
  
Rating: overall R  
  
Pairing(s): none yet  
  
Warning(s): will be dark and angsty, will also be slash  
  
Note(s): none  
  
Summary: Harry Potter breaks free from Azkaban and is found by a Demon. What will happen to our betrayed Boy Wonder?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Though I wouldn't mind having Draco and Sevvie.......  
  
Prologue  
  
Feet pounded on grass as a black-haired boy ran through the stretch of yard between the prison and the surrounding lake. No sirens went off behind him, and no guards gave chase. In fact, the eerie fortress behind him was as dark and silent as ever.  
  
Harry Potter was once the savior of the wizarding world. He battled the Dark Lord Voldemort many times to save the worthless hides of dozens of older men and women, who apparently couldn't get off their lazy asses and help.  
  
But he was Harry Potter no more. He was a seventeen year old boy destined to live forever while his enemies attacked him and his "friends" betrayed him. He had no family, no life, and if he stayed in this dreary fortress any longer than he would have lost his mind as well.  
  
He came to a stop beside the water and stared out across it at the shore on the other side. It was going to be a long swim, and a tough one. But he would do it because it was his only chance to live.  
  
He dove into the water and began his trek, paddling with long strokes that quickly took him closer and closer to the middle section between the two shores. As he came closer, his strength seemed to leave him.  
  
Because of the many years confined to a dark cell, his muscles had lost their previous mass and he had become weak. He knew this, and he stopped swimming to tread water for a few seconds.   
  
He shook his head like a dog and began to doggy-paddle towards the shore once more. This time it was slow going and by the time he reached the sandy shore he was exhausted. He hauled himself up and collapsed.  
  
He took in deep breaths and tried to calm his shaking limbs. He finally pulled himself onto his elbows and looked back. Azkaban was nothing more than a silhouette against a dreary background....  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, yes.. short for a prologue. But chapters will get longer! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Harry groaned as he felt his body collide with the ground. He blinked weakly and swiveled his head around to glance at his surrounding. He soon realized that he was no longer by the shore, half submerged in water. He was in the middle of a dense forest, and the bleary shape standing in front of him was...  
  
"A wolf?" Harry sat up shakily and stared wide-eyed at the dark colored wolf. The wolf stared back at him and slowly the form began to mold into that of a boy not much older than himself.  
  
"Hello." The boy greeted. Harry blinked. "You're a prisoner, right? From Azkaban?" Harry nodded wordlessly. "I thought so. I am impressed that you were able to swim from Azkaban to the shore."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry finally rasped out. The boy smiled.  
  
"I am Raithos. But everyone just calls me Rai." Harry cocked his head. "My pack. I am the Lord of the Demon Wolf Pack. One of the last in the world" Harry frowned worriedly. "Neither me nor my pack ever harmed anyone, so you are safe."  
  
"You don't even know who I am." Harry stated. The boy smiled.  
  
"But I trust you nonetheless. Your scent is unique, and I would be able to tell if you are a danger to me or my pack."  
  
"Oh. Well, for what it's worth I'm Harry Potter." Harry finally said. Rai nodded his dark head and smiled. "Thank you for dragging me away from the shore. I would have been caught for sure if I had stayed."  
  
"Not a problem." Rai answered, standing up gracefully.  
  
"If there's anything I can do to repay you..?"   
  
"No, just come home with me." Harry frowned. "You may stay with my pack for now, and if you wish....you may become a permanent member." Harry started. "You are worthy of our powers Harry." Rai smiled.  
  
"I..." Harry smiled. "Thank you." Rai nodded and began to walk deeper into the woods, Harry following him closely.  
  
Harry followed Rai through the woods and into the heart of the Demon Lord's pack. People of all ages stopped their tasks to stare at the pair, and Harry unconsciously edged closer to the whistling Rai.  
  
"Why is everyone staring?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No need to whisper, they can still hear you." Harry blushed, causing Rai to chuckle. "They aren't used to humans is all. They'll get used to you soon enough."  
  
"Oh." Harry ducked as he was led into a rocky cave.   
  
"This is my room. You will be staying here until you are at home within the Pack. Some of the Pack don't approve much of outsiders." Rai said. "I would feel better if you stayed with me until they are used to you."  
  
"I can just leave..." Harry suggested timidly, not wanting to be a burden.  
  
"Nonsense! I like you Harry, you will make a wonderful addition to my Pack. It will just take a while for others to see." Harry's lips quirked. "Make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you." Rai curled up on what looked like a stone bed covered with wolf hides. He passed two to Harry, who set them up in a corner. One went under his backside as a cushion and the other he used as a blanket.  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
TBC  
  
Still short, I know. But they'll get longer. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Be quiet!" Harry shifted. "You'll wake him up." There was a snort and Harry cracked his eyes open. Rai was standing in the mouth of the cave, talking to a burly man with blond hair.  
  
"I don't give a damn." The man hissed. "He is not supposed to be here."  
  
"Says who, Lowe? You? Reality check pup, you are not in charge here." Lowe glowered at Rai, lips pulled back into a snarl. "You have no authority over me and it would do you good to remember that."  
  
"Why you..." Rai pulled his own lips back to reveal a pair of sharp fangs. Lowe cowered and slumped out of the cave in defeat. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm already causing problems." He muttered. Rai turned to him with a smile and shook his head.  
  
"Lowe has always had a problem with me. He'll just have to deal." Rai sat beside Harry. "Are you hungry? I'll find a suitable meal for you somewhere if you are." Harry nodded and grabbed at Rai's offered hand. He was pulled effortlessly to his feet and he stretched.  
  
"Why do you say you'll have to find me a suitable meal? What do you eat?" Harry asked as they exited the cave.  
  
"Meat. Usually whatever we can catch." Harry made a face.  
  
"Raw?" Rai nodded. "Yuck."  
  
"It is our way, plus regular food is usually revolting to us. I can stand it, but just barely." Rai stuck his head into a grass hut and pulled it out minutes later, followed by a young girl holding a basket of meat. "Harry, this is Alice. She is a half-demon, and can cook you some meat."  
  
"Hello." Harry greeted. Alice smiled shyly and led them over to a fire pit.   
  
"I will take my leave now, so I can check out the others. Alice will keep you company." Rai said as Harry took a seat on a fallen log.  
  
"But..." Rai shushed Harry and strolled away. Alice smiled shyly again and asked Harry how he liked his meat cooked. "Rare, please." Alice nodded and strung the slab of meat over the open fire.  
  
"I heard you came from Azkaban." Alice commented as Harry gnawed on his piece of meat.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "I was there for going on two years."   
  
"You don't sound too upset about it." Harry snorted.  
  
"I spent the first year upset, but now I feel only emptiness. Talking about it doesn't bother me, but if I were to see the people responsible for my imprisonment..."  
  
"Old friends?" Harry nodded. "I never had any friends outside of the Pack, but I don't mind."  
  
"You like it here?"  
  
"Yes, it is very peaceful with the exception of occasional fights for dominance." Harry licked his fingers and she smiled. "They happen frequently between lower ranks, but the first to even secretly challenge Rai is Lowe."  
  
"How old is Rai?" Harry asked curiously. "I saw Lowe this morning, and he looked older but Rai called him a pup."  
  
"Rai is one of the oldest. He chose to retain his youthful looks when he came into his inheritance, and ages when he needs to. Lowe is older in body, but not in mind. If those two were to fight they would be equally matched in strength, I think, though Lowe would be lacking the wits to defeat Rai."  
  
"Oh. And what if Lowe wins?" Alice frowned deeply at the thought.  
  
"Then our Pack would be thrown into chaos. No one believes Lowe is good material for a leader."  
  
"So you get to choose your leaders, basically?"  
  
"In a way. If our current leader is overthrown, then we have no choice. We either follow the new leader or leave the pack. If the current leader lives long enough to have an heir or choose one, then the chosen will be our leader. Rai has an excellent sense of character, and I hope he will end up choosing."  
  
"He seems nice." Alice smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh he is! Half of the Pack are not born Demons, but changed. Rai finds orphaned or unwanted people to join, and enlists someone else to turn them. If he were to turn them, his blood would provide too much power and the new Demon could become too powerful."  
  
"He offered me a place in the Pack."  
  
"I would take it." Alice suggested.   
  
"Is the...turning painful?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I was born a half-breed. You would have to ask Rai."  
  
"Oh." Harry fell silent. "I would have to think on it." Alice nodded.   
  
"Does your 'thinking on it' have to do with the Dark Lord?" Harry turned to see Rai making his way over to the circle around the pit. Harry reddened. "I know all about the half-blood. And you."  
  
"And you'd still want me to join?"  
  
"Yes. You are strong, loving, and the perfect candidate for a leader."   
  
TBC  
  
Review pls, as I need support as I look for my poor notebooks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"L-l-leader?" Harry stuttered. Rai smiled and nodded. "But...what?"  
  
"Harry, you are the perfect candidate for a leader. You are strong willed, brave, and you can lead with a firm rule yet be sympathetic when need be."  
  
"How do you know all of this? We just met!" Rai knelt down in front of Harry and stared into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"I can see into your heart and soul." He murmured. "I can tell." Harry gulped and Rai stepped back. "You don't have to answer right away, but I would like to know as soon as possible."  
  
"I don't know Rai...i'm grateful and all, but I really need to go back and fulfill the prophecy...." Harry muttered. Rai smiled.  
  
"I know. But think about it." Alice smiled encouragingly at Harry as Rai walked off with an 'I'll be back shortly.... there's something I need to take care of...' thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"I would accept his offer Harry! If you are trained by him and Turned...you could gain the needed power to defeat this Moldyshorts guy." Harry's lips quirked. "I would seriously consider it."  
  
"I will." Harry promised. "But first, tell me more about the Pack." Alice nodded and sat down cross-legged on the ground.  
  
"There are only three packs in existence. Ours is one, and the other two are in other countries. Every so often the leaders will get together to discuss things. The last time they met was when your Dark Lord first rose to power. They decided to stay neutral unless one of the pack leaders cast a vote within his or her pack and they voted on a side unanimously."  
  
"And Rai's Pack? I'm assuming he was leader then...."  
  
"We stayed neutral, as did the others. With your arrival things might change though." Alice commented.   
  
"So...the rest of the pack is like a normal wolfs pack?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Almost. Except all mates can have pups, instead of the Alpha male and female. Rai has nobody, and remains heirless."  
  
"Oh." Alice smiled. "How old is this Pack?"  
  
"Very. Some of us were alive when the four founders of Hogwarts were alive. Only some though, Rai being one of them." Harry whistled. "Demons can live for a very long time. As long as they want, I think. The oldest alive is over a thousand years old."  
  
"Merlin that's old..." Alice laughed and flipped her black hair behind her ears. Alice froze in the middle of speaking and looked up in alarm. "What is it?" Harry asked, his human ears unable to detect anything.  
  
"Rai..." Harry cocked his head and followed Alice as she took off in the direction of the woods. Other people were also running in their direction and they all stopped at a clearing. Two wolves stood snarling at each other. One was jet black with silver streaks in it's mane and tail. The other was a dirty blond with black streaks.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lowe must have either challenged Rai or offended him. Watch." Alice answered. The two wolves launched at each other with a vicious snarl. Teeth clashed and paws swiped at faces and legs.  
  
Rai seemed to have the upper hand as the two large Demons battled, and forced Lowe onto his back. His teeth clenched around Lowe's neck and he bit down hard. Lowe let out a strangled yelp and his tail curled in between his legs. After ten minutes or so Rai released him and stepped back.   
  
"It's over. I don't think Lowe will challenge him again, at least for a while." Alice smiled. Rai transformed and limped over to Harry and Alice.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked. Rai winked and led him to his 'den' and sat on the 'bed'.  
  
"He wont bother me for some time now." Rai commented and Alice cared for his wounds. "Have you given my offer any thought Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And have you decided, or do you need more time?"  
  
"I know what I want." Rai smiled. "I want to..."  
  
TBC  
  
Heh.... did u actually think I was going to tell u in this chappie? I'll get the next one up ASAP......promise 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
"Join." Rai howled in delight and pounced on Harry. Harry yelped as he was pushed backwards and fell. Alice laughed in amusement and Rai ruffled Harry's hair with a grin.  
  
"You'll be a good leader Harry." Alice smiled as Harry grinned. Rai clapped him on the back again and grinned as well. "I must go now, my mother will be wondering where I was."  
  
"It was nice to meet you Alice." Harry said. Alice nodded and left, leaving Harry with Rai.  
  
"I'm glad you accepted my offer." Rai said, offering Harry a hand up. "We'll have you turned in a jiffy, if that's okay?"  
  
"Uhm...is it painful?" Harry asked. Rai shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, though I've heard it's different for every person. It's a painless procedure though." Harry nodded uncertainly. "Now, you just have to stand here. I get to do the rest." Harry gulped, suddenly nervous, as Rai transformed into what he explained was a Demon Wolf's true form: a hybrid cross between a wolf and human. (1)  
  
'All you have to do is close your eyes and trust me.' Rai's voice drifted into his head. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Rai place his front paws onto his shoulders and lick his face reassuringly.  
  
Harry relaxed and Rai jumped back down. He took Harry's wrist into his mouth and bit down hard. Harry squeaked in surprise but the pain left as soon as he did. He felt Rai's tongue lap at his wound until he felt weak in the knees.  
  
'Kneel.' Harry dropped to his knees and Rai released his wrist. He used a sharp claw to cut open an inch of skin by his neck. 'Drink.' Harry fell foreword in a daze and closed his mouth around the wound. He drank the blood of the Demon Lord and blacked out.  
  
When Harry woke up again, it was nighttime. Dai was lying next to him, watching him with soft eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked as Harry regained his senses. Harry winced at the sudden loud noise.  
  
"Okay...ow ow..... But everything is so loud..." Harry clapped his hands over his ears. Rai smiled.  
  
"You will get used to it." Harry sniffled and sneezed. "Along with that." Harry pouted. "I will help you."  
  
"I hope I get used to it quickly..." Rai laughed.   
  
"You will. As soon as you are we will work on your powers and transformations." Harry nodded and buried his head in the soft fur. That only ended up tickling his nose and he sneezed again.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked as he slowly got used to his newly heightened senses.  
  
"Three days." Harry jerked in surprise. "Alice has been by several times. She helped me bathe you." Harry blushed. "You're almost completely changed."   
  
"That's good?"  
  
"Very. Alls you'll have to get used to, besides your heightened senses, is your appearance. If you were awake you'd have to be worried about keeping your balance, resisting your apatite changes, etc..."  
  
"I'll have to eat raw meat now wont I?" Harry wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yes, but you'll love it. It'll be second nature to you in no time." Harry hmmed. "You're the first I've turned you know."  
  
"That's what Alice said." Harry commented. "Why though?"  
  
"You're the first I've met that I though worthy of receiving my blood." Rai said. "Don't think I'm conceited or smug...but I value my life." Rai said with a grin.  
  
"I understand." Harry said. "I'm glad you found me worthy..." Rai shrugged.  
  
"Me too pup." Harry wrinkled his nose again.   
  
"So...what will I be called? Hopefully not pup all the time...." Harry asked.  
  
"Most likely Prince." Harry grimaced. "Or if you insist, Harry."  
  
"Can I have a nickname?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"If you want." Harry sighed in relief. "But I would wait until you are completely changed and have the main colors of your wolf form."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You can choose something fitting from that." Harry nodded and rolled over. He shielded his eyes from the bright light. "How about a walk?"  
  
"Okay, might as well get used to everything."  
  
TBC  
  
Next chappie will be a bit shorter as it focuses on the wizarding world. PLS REVIEW!?!? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
RETRIEVAL TOO LATE?  
  
Early this morning ministry officials arrived at Harry Potters cell to find the Boy-Who-Lived missing. It is said that the officials were on their way to collect Potter after finding evidence that proves his innocence in the death of his relatives the Dursleys.  
  
Minister Fudge was not available for questioning, but we were able to get a statement for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "We are terribly sorry to say that we were mistaken. We sent another innocent person to Azkaban and left him for the Dementors..."  
  
Potter's friends also express their grievances towards 'Betraying' their closest friend. They claim that evidence was too great at the time to believe the word of the boy they thought was depressed and had lied to them before.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Albus Dumbledore lowered the paper sadly. Across from him, the Weasleys looked at him hopefully. "There is nothing I can do unless he performs magic or wants to be found. I am sorry."  
  
"But what if he's in danger?" Ron exclaimed. "He might need us."  
  
"I highly doubt he would want your help Weasley." Severus Snape sneered from the corner. "After all, you did betray him." Ron lowered his gaze.  
  
"Severus.." Albus said warningly. "We all betrayed him, but we must find him." Severus shrugged.  
  
"I never betrayed him..." He muttered. Ron snarled at him and Snape sneered. Albus sighed.  
  
"Lets not fight, please." Albus said. Severus shrugged and Ron turned back to the Headmaster. "Severus, I want you to check the forests surrounding Azkaban. The Weasleys will spread out around Hogwarts. We might get lucky...."  
  
TBC  
  
Like I said, short. Sevvie will make an appearance but timing will leap foreword a couple of years, as the Pack constantly moves and is hard to find. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
A large black wolf with emerald green streaks in it's mane and tail looked down on the human struggling through the dense brush cursing his luck, and a man named Albus Dumbledore.   
  
'Who is it?' Another wolf asked. This wolf was larger than his companion, and had silver streaks in his mane and tail.   
  
'Snape.' The other answered. 'He must be looking for me.'   
  
'He wont though Ems. And if he does, you are hardly recognizable.' Ems, the smaller of the two, barked out in agreement. 'It is doubtful he will find the Pack.'  
  
'I know.' Ems leapt down from his rocky perch and Rai followed him. They trotted a ways into a denser part of the woods and met up with their Pack of twenty odd Demon Wolves. Ems and Rai transformed with a smile of reassurance.  
  
"Just an old acquaintance of mine." Ems told the Pack. Alice jogged up as the others relaxed enough to continue on with their Pack duties.  
  
"Is he a threat?" She asked as Ems and Rai sat down.  
  
"Not unless he stumbles upon us." Ems replied as Rai wolfed down a slab of raw meat. Years ago, when Ems was still human, this would have bothered him. It still did a bit, after only having been a Demon Wolf for three years...but he got used to it, as it was the only thing he could eat.  
  
"Which would be difficult because he'd have to crawl to get through the entrance to this clearing." Rai snickered. Ems nodded in agreement and began gnawing on a bone left from last nights meal.  
  
"And even then his robes would get stuck!" Alice smiled. "I don't know why he would wear those in an environment like this."  
  
"You're the one who knew him before so don't go asking me." Rai growled. Ems sruck out his tongue childishly and Rai bared his teeth in a mock snarl.  
  
"It's no wonder some have difficulty accepting you two as joint Leaders....you act immature." Alice pointed out, referring to their continuos problem with Lowe.  
  
"I am allowed as I am a pup." Harry stated. "I am only in training and I only help with the manual labor."  
  
"Pup my arse!" Rai said hotly. "You fight well enough to me." Alice shook her head as the two bickered. Rai and Ems shot insults at each other for the better part of thirty minutes, only stopping when Rai sniffed something odd in the air.  
  
"What is it?" Alice asked.  
  
"Get everyone hidden." Rai said softly. "Make sure the pups are safe. There is a human coming. Keep Lowe quiet."  
  
"Yes Boss." Alice scampered away and Ems transformed. His back was level with Rai's waist, and he knew that once he was full grown he'd be twice as big.  
  
The two stalked to the edge of the clearing as the last of the Pack was hidden. Ems sat and awaited the arrival of who he thought would be Snape, and he was not disappointed.  
  
Snape stood from where he had crawlen through the brush and stopped short upon seeing a 'boy' and his 'wolf'.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked nervously. Ems bared his teeth as the mans hand strayed to his pocket.  
  
"I am Raithos, Demon Wolf Lord. I should be the ones asking you the questions as you are intruding on my territory." Snape's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.   
  
"I...apologize Sir for intruding." Snape finally replyed. "But I am searching for a friend," Ems snorted and Snape glanced at him. "We have wronged him and wish to make things right again."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you betrayed him."  
  
"So you know him?" Snape asked hopefully.  
  
"And I know where he is. But he would be displeased if you were to show up out of the blue."  
  
"I need to see him!" Snape pleaded, causing Ems to sneer.  
  
"Fine. But if he's pissed then I cant stop him from tearing you apart." Snape paled and nodded, before following Ems and Rai into a cave.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, im on a roll. For those of you confused, Demon Wolfs have three forms; their human form, their hybrid form, and their wolf form. -Their Human Form is the same as any other human except for the usually odd or bright colored eyes. They also retain some of their wolf forms senses like their sense of smell, sight, hearing, and agility/ability to run for long periods of time. -Their hybrid form is their natural form. They have the hindquarters of a wolf which allow them to walk on all fours or on their hind feet like humans. Their chest is that of a human with shoulders positioned like a wolfs. Their face is relatively normal except for an elongated snout filled with razore sharp teeth. They have wolven ears, just larger than normal, and their forelegs are covered in fur and are ended with paws that include an opposable thumb. They also have a mane of hair starting at their forehead and ending at the base of their tail. (think of a horses mane) -Their wolf form is similar to a normal wolfs, with a few minor exceptions. For one, it is far bigger. A full grown wolfs back can be level with a full grown mans chest, though they can shrink their bodies to blend in if they need to. Another exception is they have the noticeable mane of hair like in their hybrid form, which is always streaked with another color. They also still have the opposable thumb on their forepaws, but it is rarely used and can be tucked up out of the way.  
  
Now that that's done, would anyone like to try to draw the hybrid and wolf forms? Lol, my artistic talent isn't the greatest and my pix always come out wrong. Just send me an email if you want to!  
  
THX!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews...I feel so loved. Lol.  
  
Signeus- If Kurama's form is a human body with just the tail and ears ( I can't remember cuz I havnt seen the show in a while) then no, the hybrid form is a mix of human and wolf. Wolf hindquarters and tail, with human chest/torso.   
  
http:sweetlysour . net / gallery / G-boy-Furries  
  
The above link has some piccies of hybrid gundam wing charators. They are similar, if not exactly like, I am talking about when I say the word 'hybrid'. Just cut and paste or type the link, just don't forget to remove the spaces! :P You can find chibi versions or adult versions just be warned that some of the pix are not suitable for younger viewers...ie: slashy pix.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Where is he?" Severus asked impatiently as Rai settled onto his rock bed covered in wolf hides. Ems stood in the opening of the cave, waiting.  
  
"Where is your patience?" Rai chided.  
  
"I am sorry, but it has been a very long four years." Severus apologized. Ems transformed suddenly, startling Severus.  
  
"So you've come to bring me back?" He asked unhappily. Severus stared. "It's Harry Potter you twit!" Severus jumped.  
  
"Potter?" Harry snorted. "You have been here the entire time?"  
  
"Obviously." Harry settled beside Rai with a snort. "What is it your Old Coot wants?"  
  
"He asks for your forgiveness and aid in the battle..."  
  
"No." Harry snarled. "He will never be forgiven for what he had done. None of them will."  
  
"But Harry, Voldemort.."  
  
"I am just a tool for you all to use, then throw away when I decide I want something different." Harry replied. "I could give a damn about Voldemort, but I don't. He hasn't gone against this Pack so I have no reason to oppose him."  
  
"But he killed your parents and is about to kill us all!" Severus cried. Harry frowned at the mans odd behavior.   
  
"It is unlike you to be so..normal." Harry stated. Severus hung his head. "You were found out?"  
  
"Yes." Another snort. "Please. If not help them then help the innocents who will surely perish..." Harry sighed. Rai patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"We cannot involve ourselves with your problems." Severus frowned. "Not without consulting the other Pack Leaders."   
  
"But Harrys not a Lord..." Severus said. "Why can't he..?"  
  
"He is in training to take my place as Pack Leader." Rai stated. "He is to be by my side if he wishes to continue his training."  
  
"How long will it take to consult?"  
  
"As long as we wish." Harry growled. Snape growled at Harry, who growled right back.  
  
"All right you two, enough. I will call on the Pack Leaders and we will discuss it within the week. I will contact you Snape, as it is unsafe for you to be here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
"It is an outrage!" Ems curled his lip at the sound of flesh hitting wood. "We are not supposed to get involved with the humans war." He and Rai were meeting with the other Pack Leaders-Orion, Kayleb, and Mikah-to discuss Snape's plea for help.  
  
"But Ems has been involved for all of his life!" Rai argued.   
  
"Then why was he turned?" Kayleb asked. "If he was so important to them, why did you interfere and turn him?"  
  
"He will make a wonderful replacement for me. It is not against any law for me to choose my replacement." Mikah and Kayleb growled softly.   
  
"But it was still interfering."  
  
"No it wasn't, not really anyway." Ems spoke up. "I had escaped from prison after being betrayed by the people who want me to help them. They made a big mistake in sending me away like they did Sirius, but it was an honest mistake. There was so much planted evidence against me that they did what they thought was best for themselves."  
  
"Yet you still wish to protect them?" Orion asked.  
  
"I want to avenge the deaths of thousands of innocent people, including my parents." Ems answered. "Protecting them is one of the things I would be doing by fighting him."  
  
"I can see why you would want to have him as your heir." Orion commented to Rai. "He has a good heart and a sound mind. I do not see the problem if he were to help rid the world of a mad man."  
  
"But Orion! He will get us all involved!" Mikah whined.  
  
"Oh stop acting like a pup!" Ems growled. Mikah bared his teeth at him in response. "I will remove myself from the Pack and travel as a loner."  
  
"No!" Rai snapped. "You will do no such thing. You need the Pack."   
  
"Yes. But I feel that it is my duty to destroy him." Ems said sadly. "And it is. A prophecy was made about it many years ago..." Orion's ears perked. "I am the only one who has the power to defeat him."  
  
"But.." Mikah whined.  
  
"He is right." Orion said. "I support his involvement." Kayleb nodded his head slowly in agreement.  
  
"Prophecy's are not to be messed with." Mikah sighed. He was outvoted, three to one. Unless he wanted to make himself look bad to others, he would have to agree as well. He had no argument now that a prophecy was mentioned.  
  
"Very well. I agree too." And so ended the meeting. Ems and Rai transformed and whisked away back to their Pack.... and Snape.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' Rai asked as they neared their home.   
  
'I have to.' Ems replied, slowing down. They rounded a bend together and froze. Their clearing was destroyed! Ashes of plants lay around, smoke still curling up from them. The bodies of their Pack mates were strewn about, some in their hybrid form.  
  
'What did this?' Rai asked as he trotted over to the body of Alice. He sniffed her and recoiled with his nose wrinkled. 'She reeks of dark magic.'  
  
'Deatheaters...' Ems said sadly. 'I can smell them. We should leave in case they decide to return. We'll go find Snape and make sure he's safe.'  
  
'Right.' Rai said sadly as they loped off.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Snape looked up from his book as two medium sized wolves trotted up to his bench in a secluded area of a park. He instantly recognized them as Harry (Ems) and Rai, and stood up. "Follow me." He said crisply. The two nodded and followed him to his tent, which he had set up to look more like a muggle tourist that was here for the camping.  
  
"What do you know about the Deatheaters?" Rai asked as soon as he was transformed. His eyes shot sparks and Snape inwardly cringed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape coughed. "What about them?"  
  
"Easy Rai, he wouldn't know." Ems soothed. Focusing on Snape, he replied, "Our Pack was killed, and our clearing burnt. I could smell the deatheaters scents everywhere."  
  
"I am sorry." Snape said. Rai sat on a chair with a huff.   
  
"We have spoken with the others and it was decided that I could do as I wish. And now that we are Packless..." Rai trailed off sadly.  
  
"I will return with you." Ems said. "Rai will be joining us...if he wishes." Snape sighed in relief as Rai nodded. "But tell me, why were you sent?"  
  
"Albus thought I was the best person for the job. We were on speaking terms when you were wrongfully imprisoned, and he thought you'd be more likely to agree with someone you trusted."   
  
"Barmy old man." Ems sighed. "But he is right. You are the one I would trust the most. After all, your impression did not change of me at all during the time we knew each other. You were a constant in my life."  
  
"So you trust him?" Rai asked.  
  
"More than the others. He never lied to me, and never changed his opinion on me, for the most part."  
  
"I see." Rai said. "And you trust me?"  
  
"With my life." Snape rolled his eyes. "When do we leave for Hogwarts?"  
  
"As soon as I can convince you to grab ahold of the portkey provided by Albus." Ems groaned.   
  
"I hate those things!" He whined. If he were in hybrid form his ears would be flat and his tail tucked between his legs.   
  
"So do I, but for different reasons I assume." Rai said. "Well, lets get it over with." All three put a finger on an old sock Snape provided and Snape whispered the magic words.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, short. Sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers! You will be seeing why Harry was sent to Azkaban in the next chapter or two. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
"Welcome back, Harry." Ems stumbled backwards and smacked into Rai. Snape dusted his robes off and all three turned to face the headmaster. Ems lowered his head and if he were in his hybrid form his ears would be flat back.  
  
"My name is Ems." Albus cocked an eyebrow. "And if anyone calls me anything BUT Ems..."  
  
"Ems." Rai interrupted. "Hello Dumbledore." Albus turned to Rai with a surprised look. "Long time no see Bumblebee."   
  
"Raithos."   
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"We met briefly, when Grindewald first rose." Rai answered. Ems shrugged. He ignored the small group of people standing anxiously behind the old headmaster and leaned against Rai's side.  
  
"I have prepared rooms for you." Albus said. "Near Gryffindor Tower..."  
  
"We prefer the dungeons or outdoors." Ems interrupted. Snape snorted behind them.  
  
"They lived in cave like ANIMALS Albus." Ems lifted his upper lip and showed Snape his fangs. "They deserve to live outdoors..."  
  
"Very well. You may stay in the small flat past the Slytherin Common Room." Albus walked off with a sad look in his eyes. The small group broke into whispers and one person stepped foreword.  
  
"Ha-Ems?" It was a girl. She had curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were watery and she looked hopeful.  
  
"Granger." Ems narrowed his eyes at his once friend.   
  
"What we did was wrong. I am not asking for you to forgive me.."  
  
"You damn well better not be..." Hermione Granger winced.  
  
"I just wanted to know if there would ever be a chance of you maybe..giving us another chance?" Ems snorted and opened his mouth to reply when Rai placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Don't be too hasty in your decision Ems.' Ems shook his hand off.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "Doubtful but possible." Hermione smiled in relief. "But don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Very well said." Rai muttered as the two walked away from the crowd.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT......  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Rai settled beside Ems on their large four-poster bed. There was a fireplace roaring across from them, the only light in the room. "It might help."  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Please? You never did tell me everything. I want to help you." Ems leaned into Rai's hand, which had settled on his head.  
  
"I was thirteen." Ems started. "After helping my godfather escape I was abducted by an older student and thrown into a cupboard. I heard the person plotting with someone else. They planned on using my hairs to make a polyjuice potion." Ems halted.  
  
"Go on, it's all right." Rai soothed.  
  
"They.. impersonated my and killed some first years. Everyone thought I did it...I was arrested and locked up with no trial. No one believed me except Sirius."  
  
"That is harsh. And to do that to a thirteen year old child!" Ems snorted.  
  
"I was nothing to them. Just a deranged little boy with no future, no life, no family." Rai pulled Ems into a hug. "Why didn't they at least use the truth serum?! Why didn't they push for a trial?!"  
  
"Maybe they couldn't? I have had to deal with Fudge before, and he is as stubborn as they come." Ems sniffled.   
  
"They didn't visit...or write."  
  
"You were classed as a top prisoner so I doubt they would have let letters or people to reach you."   
  
"I never thought about that." Rai chuckled.  
  
"Give them another chance. If they do anything to you I will hurt them." Rai growled. Ems smiled and wiped his face off.  
  
"Look at me! Twenty years old and crying."  
  
"It's okay to cry pup." Ems growled at his old nickname. "I used to everyday after my parents were killed. Come on, let's get some rest. We can talk some more in the morning."  
  
TBC  
  
The end..is near. Not for a few chappies at least though. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
The next morning came to early in Ems's opinion. He and Rai groaned in unison as their internal alarm woke them at five in the morning. "Lemme sleep." Ems grumbled as Rai got up and yawned.  
  
"We have to go down to breakfast." Rai said sliding on a pair of loose fitting leather pants.  
  
"Not for another two hours." Came the sarcastic reply from Ems. Rai tugged the covers off of his partner and packmate. "Raiiiii!"  
  
"Don't whine. Get dressed." Pouting, Ems also slid on a pair of leather pants and a gray shirt. Black boots followed the shirt and Ems was ready. They left their quarters together and made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Surprisingly, by the time they got there everyone was already up and starting on breakfast. Ems guessed that this was because he and Rai had taken a few detours on their way up.  
  
"Good morning boys." Albus greeted from his customary position at the teachers table.  
  
"Good morning headmaster." Ems greeted. He sat to the right of the old man, albeit hesitantly, and Rai took up the seat to his right.  
  
"I hope you had a pleasant sleep?"  
  
"Pleasant enough for not being used to a bed." Rai said, spearing a piece of sausage with a fork.  
  
"Not used to a bed?" Hermione asked from across from them.  
  
"Our homes were caves, and we slept on the hides of wolves." Rai answered. Ems munched silently on his own piece of sausage, content to let Rai answer questions.   
  
"Oh. Wasn't it uncomfortable?"  
  
"Not at all. What are those?" Rai motioned to a bowl of sliced orange pieces.  
  
"Carrot. A vegetable..." Rai curled his lip and grabbed another sausage. "Don't like vegetables?"  
  
"Can't stomach them." Rai replied.  
  
"Literally." Ems spoke up. "Veggies make us sick." Hermione's eyes widened and Ems gave her a small, hesitant smile.  
  
"You only eat meat then?" Ron piped up, recognizing the forgiveness in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Yes. Usually it's raw, but we can stand cooked." Ron opened his mouth to comment when the doors to the hall burst open. A pale, blond haired man ran in.  
  
"Albus!" Ems growled. The man stopped and stared. And stared.  
  
"Yes, Draco, Mr. Potter is back. Now what is it..?"  
  
"Oh..uhm...Voldemort is on his way!" Draco finally said urgently. Ems curled his lip as Albus stood.  
  
"Looks like I can't even get a moments rest..." Rai nodded in agreement and they both stood, ready to face the evil Dark Lord together.  
  
TBC  
  
lilysunshine: omg! Lol, sry about that. The name just popped into my head when I first started writing it....I didn't know it was from ur fic. Honestly. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Forty minutes. That was how long it took for Lord Voldemort to reach Hogwarts. It took Rai and Ems less than that to prepare. They stood side by side in front of the doors wearing nothing but their leather pants, and they stood confidently.  
  
"Are you two sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked again. Ems nodded to her. "No weapons?"  
  
"No need. We'll be in our hybrid forms most of the time. We also have wandless abilities."  
  
"I just don't want to lose you again!" Hermione cried. Rai sniffed and grimaced.  
  
"You better get inside. A horrible stench is headed this way." Hermione nodded and ran back into the castle. The doors closed and locked behind her. Rai turned to Ems with a smile. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Very."   
  
"Good. Because here it comes." Lord Voldemort indeed was stalking up the path leading from the Forbidden Forest. He stopped when he caught sight of the two boys.  
  
"Is this all that the old fool has to protect the school?" He asked with a laugh. The band of Death Eaters behind him laughed as well. "What an idiot."  
  
"You underestimate us Tom. That was always your weak point." Ems said softly. Voldemort jerked back in surprise.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Tom Riddle." Ems stepped down and padded foreword, Rai close behind. "It is your name." Voldemort glared darkly.  
  
"Who are you?" Ems lifted his gaze to take in the man standing feet in front of him. Red eyes flashed in recognition. "Potter!"  
  
"Correct. Although I prefer Ems." Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"But you were in Azkaban!"  
  
"I broke out." Ems curled his lip. "And now I am ready to rid this world of your existence!"   
  
"Big words, for such a young boy!"  
  
"You are forgetting that I am twenty now." This appeared to throw Voldemort for a loop before he was able to regain his senses.  
  
"Like that scares me." He pulled his wand and Ems wasted no time. He growled and quickly transformed into his hybrid form, startling Voldemort into stepping back. Ems leapt foreword with a snarl and closed his massive jaws around Voldemort's wand arm.  
  
"Master!" Rai transformed as well now, and leapt at the band of Voldemorts merry followers.  
  
IN THE CASTLE..  
  
Hermione, Ron, Albus, Severus, Minerva, and the rest of the professors watched as the two hybrids leapt into action. The large black and green one, Ems, had the upper hand against the Dark Lord. The other black and silver wolf, Rai, made quick work of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Amazing..." Hermione breathed. "I've never seen a real Demon Wolf before." They all gasped as Ems tore the wand from Voldemorts hand. Voldemort fell backwards under the wolfs weight and they could hear his piercing scream as the wolfs jaws tore into his neck.  
  
"Oh my.." A large shadow floated up from the dead body and flew at Ems. It disappeared into the wolfs body and Ems fell backwards.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hermione, stay here!" Ron grabbed Hermione before she could run out to Ems. "It isn't safe yet." Rai took out the last Death Eater and rushed to his packmate.   
  
"Will he be all right Albus?" Hermione turned to her mentor.  
  
"We will have to wait and see." He replied as Rai nosed the limp form of Ems.  
  
TBC  
  
oo....cliffie? don't ya just love me? 


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Last chapter I referred to Rai and Ems's hybrid form as 'the wolf'. I meant to say 'the hybrid' but i'm too lazy to go back and change it. My mistake there!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"What happened?" Hermione demanded as Rai dragged in Ems's limp body. Rai quickly transformed and pulled Ems into his arms.  
  
"Voldemort's spirit is in him now." Rai answered. "Ems has to fight him in his mind now." Hermione groaned. "There's nothing we can do but wait and offer support."  
  
"Lets get him to the hospital wing then." Albus suggested.  
  
EMS'S MIND......  
  
"What's going on?" Ems looked around, hoping to see through the pitch darkness.   
  
"You are nothing boy." Ems whirled around to see the teenage form of Voldemort standing behind him. "Give your body to me and I'll see to it that your 'friends' are punished for what they did to you."  
  
"NO!" Ems shouted. "I've forgiven them!"  
  
"Have you? You can't even stand your own name!" Ems growled.  
  
"Neither can you." Voldemort growled. "You can't accept that your wrong, or that you are a half-blood."  
  
"Why you insolent brat!" Ems leapt backwards as Voldemort lunged at him. "You insufferable...."  
  
"Get out of my head Tom!" Ems shouted. Voldemort lunged towards him again and this time, Ems met him head on. He transformed into his hybrid form and took Voldemorts wrist in his mouth.  
  
'Leave this place Riddle. You will not take over my body and you will not live!' Voldemort shrieked as Ems's Demonic powers flooded through him. He tried to pry the hybrids jaws from his wrist but failed. His spirit faded as he struggled, until he was no more.  
  
"Ems!"  
  
HOGWARTS..  
  
"Ems!" Ems shot up, nearly bashing his head on the one hovering over him. "Oh thank god!" Ems panted as he realized where he was: the Hogwarts infirmary.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You did it Ems! You defeated him!" Rai shouted happily. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Sleeping." Ems sighed and leaned back. "Your scars gone."  
  
"Good. Did you get all the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes. Including the ones who killed our Pack." Ems growled briefly. "It was Malfoy senior and his cronies."  
  
"And they're dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pity. I wanted to rip them apart."  
  
"Hmm..They also caught Pettigrew. He was questioned earlier...both you and your godfather are officially pardoned." Ems smiled. "What do you want to do after you recover?"  
  
"How about we stay here for a bit? I have a lot to tell the others..."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Ems hmmed. "They're glad your back."  
  
"You know what Rai? So am I."  
  
END  
  
Whew! There will be a sequel coming out soon, but first I gotta do a bit of studying for my permit. Expect it within the next week or two! 


End file.
